Moonlight Waltz
by Kiryuu-Yori
Summary: Just then, the strings of the waltz filled the air. Before he could hold them back, Zero's lips had already formed the words, "Shall we dance?" xxx ZeroXOC xxx


**xxx MOONLIGHT WALTZ xxx**

A Vampire Knight Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero Kiryu walked out of the crowded ballroom and into the garden. It was the celebration of Yuki Cross and Kaname Kuran's wedding, and the ballroom was just overflowing with purebloods. It was sickening.

Though Zero himself wasn't a pureblood, he was accepted into pureblood circles because of his connection to Yuki and Kaname –and perhaps for the fact that within his body, he held the blood of three purebloods.

The garden was extensive, and stretched out for what seemed like a full hectare to Zero. After several minutes of walking, he came to a gazebo in the center of an enclosure. As he looked into it, he found that he was not alone. He took a step closer, careful not to make a sound, and peered in more intently. His breath hitched. Was that Yuki? But no, Yuki was in the ballroom, with her husband Kaname and all their other pureblood relatives. Besides, the hair wasn't the same. It was long and it fell in flowing waves. The color was also different: ebony that shined a deep blue in the light. She was definitely not Yuki, but Kami, she was a beauty!

Though she looked similar to Yuki, there was something about her that was far more enchanting: a quiet beauty that spoke volumes. There was a serene grace about her, a comforting calm and gentleness to her countenance, a purity that was so rare to find nowadays. Sitting there, dainty hands folded on her lap, wide crimson orbs staring off into the night, she looked like a fragile doll. Zero sucked in his breath.

Suddenly, the girl's head snapped towards him, and Zero jerked back in surprise. But as she smiled at him benevolently, he relaxed.

After a brief internal debate with himself, he decided to walk over. At the archway to the gazebo, however, he halted.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked worriedly.

The girl shook her head slowly.

"No, not at all."

Her voice was very much like her: gentle and pleasant.

"Would you like to take a seat?" she asked.

Zero nodded, then wordlessly sat by her side. Remembering his manners, he introduced himself.

"My name is Zero Kiryu. You are?"

"Yuuka Kuran, a cousin of the newlyweds."

They shook hands, and Zero registered the feel of hers: soft and smooth, if somewhat cold.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

Yuuka sighed, then replied,

"I'm not comfortable around many people. I prefer the quiet and solitude. And the garden is such a beautiful place, don't you think so?"

Zero nodded, continuing to stare at Yuuka. Noticing this, she blushed. Zero shook himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't realize I was staring."

"It's okay," she muttered in a small, shy voice.

A lengthy silence then ensued, in which Zero took the time to surreptitiously study his companion.

Her beauty was indeed undeniable. And her eyes, though shaped the same as Yuki's, were still very different somehow. They were deeper, and seemed to hold much more within their depths. Mysterious, intriguing… vulnerable.

Her skin was like ivory, pale and smooth –understandable, as she probably very seldom exposed herself to sunlight. Her form was dainty, and she looked so small sitting there next to him.

He stared, transfixed, as her cherry pink lips parted in a long drawn out sigh.

Just then, the strings of the waltz filled the air. Yuuka's head shot up.

Before he could hold them back, Zero's lips had already formed the words, "Shall we dance?"

Without meaning to, Yuuka had accepted his request.

Zero stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"But I must warn you," Yuuka stated, another blush staining her cheeks, "I don't dance. This will be the first."

Zero chuckled.

"The same goes for me."

And so, under the watchful guidance of the crescent moon, with the melody of the waltz playing in their ears, the couple discovered that each wasn't as bad a dancer as the other had claimed.

And even after the music had stopped playing, Yuuka and Zero continued dancing to the tune of their own hearts that have suddenly started beating once more.

xxx OWARI xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

This one is for a friend of mine who is really into Vampire Knight. This is actually an OC pairing between Zero and HER. Sorry if Zero seems a bit OOC. Also, this takes place in a sort of parallel storyline where there are still a lot of purebloods in existence, and love-at-first-sight exists.

I hope you enjoy.

Yuuka-chan, this is for you!


End file.
